Hungry for love
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Sequel k povídce Covered in feathers. Cas rychle zavrtěl hlavou, oči rozšířené, a když se pokusil udělat krok k Deanovi, nejisté nohy ho tak nějak zklamaly, a on mírně zavrávoral, jako by byl opilý. Dean k němu automaticky přiskočil, aby ho podepřel. Dean/Castiel


Cas se objevil s hlasitou ranou.

Dean sebou trhnul. Ne vystrašeně (Dean byl vycvičená vraždící mašina, s roky a roky tréninku a praxe, děkuju pěkně, a jen tak něco ho nevystrašilo), samozřejmě, ale překvapeně. Instinkt lovce. Co na tom, že skoro spadl ze židle – a to by určitě spadl, kdyby se mu na poslední chvíli nepodařilo zachytit se hrany stolu – místo aby se jednoduše obrátil čelem k možné hrozbě.

Ne že by v tomhle případě šlo o nějaké nebezpečí, to rozhodně ne, protože jejich hlasitý příchozí (někteří lidé prostě neumějí chodit potichu), nebyl nikdo jiný než Cas. Žádné nebezpečí, jen si na ně vzpomněl jeden starý kamarád. Nebo něco jako kamarád. Parťák ve zbrani. Známý na vyšším místě. Potencionální objekt zájmu. Jakkoli mu mohl říkat. Každopádně, žádný důvod se jakkoli vzrušovat.

I když možná ano, napadlo Deana v okamžiku, kdy se na něj pořádně podíval.

Cas stál uprostřed místnosti, paže svěšené podél těla a ramena nahrbená, vlasy rozcuchané jako vždycky, rty sevřené do úzké čárky, a až posud by to Dean bral jako celkem běžnou návštěvu od oblíbeného anděla. Takovou tu někomu-přeskočilo-a-končí-svět-lomeno-udělal-jsem-hroznou-chybu-a-končí-svět-a-musíme-to-spravit běžnou návštěvu. Jenže Cas byl bledý, a ne jen tím stylem, který říkal, že Jimmy asi nechodil moc na slunce. Byl bílý, přímo _nezdravě_, pokud se to tak u andělů dá říct, jeho pohled roztěkaný, s podtónem tiché paniky.

Dean ten pohled znal, protože ho vídával v zrcadle vždycky, když nevěděl, co má dělat.

„Casi? Co je ti?" zeptal se Dean rychle (Protože Sam se k tomu očividně nechystal, ale kdoví, jestli si vůbec stačil všimnout, že se něco děje, že. Deana by opravdu zajímalo, proč si všichni mysleli, že to _Sam_ je z nich ten všímavější.) a okamžitě se vyhrabal ze židle, aby se na anděla mohl podívat zblízka. Udělal krok k němu, pak se ale zarazil a zaváhal a zůstal stát na místě. Co když Cas opravdu zase něco provedl? Nějakou další pitomost, jako když za jeho zády uzavřel smlouvu s králem pekla (a proč to musel být zrovna _on_?)? Dean si nebyl jistý, jestli by to ustál.

Pozorně sjel Case pohledem odshora až dolů, a pak zase zpátky, ale nezdálo se, že by byl Cas zraněný, i když byl bílý jako stěna a pod očima měl tmavé kruhy a hrbil se ještě víc než normálně, obličej stažený do výrazu něčeho, co by Dean nejspíš označil za bolest.

Teda u člověka. Cas byl anděl, a ti netrpěli bolestí. Dean si přece o Casův obličej jednou skoro zlomil ruku, a Cas přitom vůbec nevypadal, že by ho ta rána pěstí nějak trápila.

Sam vypadal zmateně (takže si ten obr _opravdu_ nevšiml, že se něco děje?), ale Dean ho ignoroval, protože Cas se pořád ještě nepohnul. Ani ho nepozdravil.

Cas ho _vždycky _zdravil, to jeho _ahoj, Deane_, hlubokým hlasem, při kterém Deanovi naskakovala husí kůže.

„Casi?"

Cas na něj konečně zaostřil pohled. „Já," dostal ze sebe, hlas ještě chraplavější než jindy. A podivně slabý. „Gabriel mi něco provedl a já nevím, co, ale… je mi zima a bolí to a není mi dobře, všechno mě bolí –"

Jeho hlas se vytratil a on najednou vypadal, že se sotva drží na nohou.

Gabriel. Samozřejmě. Zatracený archanděl s pitomým, dětinským smyslem pro humor. Dean ani nebyl překvapený.

„Co? Co myslíš tím, že –" Dean se bezradně zahleděl na Sama, který teď pro změnu sledoval Case opravdu ustaraně. Jistě. Protože ty Gabrielovy předchozí vtípky opravdu byly docela vtipné (Ano, Dean uměl ocenit vtip, i když až zpětně, protože v tu chvíli mu to moc zábavné nepřipadalo. Ale bylo to neškodné a skoro nevinné a možná i _roztomilé_, ačkoli by to nikdy nepřiznal nahlas.), ale tohle přesahovalo všechny meze. Jedna věc bylo udělat z Case – nebo z Deana, když už jsme u toho – na pár hodin dítě, nebo Casovi přičarovat křídla (která zmizí, až když se jich – Dean dotkne, a Dean opravdu neměl odvahu uvažovat nad tím, co přesně se mu tím Gabriel snažil naznačit), ale úplně něco jiného bylo nechat Case _trpět_ kvůli nějakému pitomému žertíku.

A jestli si Gabriel myslel, že to Dean nechá jenom tak být, tak byl ještě větší idiot, než za jakého ho Dean celou dobu měl.

Dean zaskřípal naštvaně zuby. „Zabiju ho. Až se mi tvůj idiotský arch-bratr dostane pod ruce, tak ho normálně zabiju."

Mimochodem, znamenalo to, že Cas tentokrát neuzavřel žádnou smlouvu s peklem, která by zase skončila tím, že budou muset zachraňovat svět? Protože podobné věci se děly tak často, že to už nebylo vtipné.

Deana by zajímalo, jestli to mají podobně i jiní lidé, nebo jestli je to nějak geneticky zakódované a souvisí to výhradně se jménem Winchester.

„Ne," Cas rychle zavrtěl hlavou, oči rozšířené, a když se pokusil udělat krok k Deanovi, nejisté nohy ho tak nějak zklamaly, a on mírně zavrávoral, jako by byl opilý.

Dean k němu automaticky přiskočil, aby ho podepřel, bez zaváhání a bez jakéhokoli uvažování, kromě jednoduchého _nenech ho upadnout_. Asi vteřinu nato se vzpamatoval i Sam a asi se rozhodl přiložit ruku k dílu, protože najednou stál taky vedle Case a podpíral ho z druhé strany.

Kupodivu to vypadalo, že si Cas malé pomoci navíc ani nevšiml (čímž by se Cas samozřejmě zapsal do historie jako první a pravděpodobně poslední osoba na světě, která Sama dokázala _přehlédnout_), protože zíral, hodně, _hodně zblízka_ na Deana, v obličeji zmatek.

„Co?" dostal ze sebe Dean. Kruci, to byla jeho pověstná výmluvnost? Jeho klid a chladná hlava a rychlé uvažování a vtip, se kterým dokázal tvrdit – už v sedmnácti – kdovíkolika různým šerifům a příslušníkům státní policie, že je od FBI, a pak jim dát Bobbyho číslo, kdyby si to chtěli ověřit? Teď dokázal vnímat jenom to, že drží Case kolem pasu (hej, on ho opravdu jen podpíral!), a Casův obličej, pořád bílý, ale _tak blízko_, a jeho rty, už ne tak sevřené, jako když se objevil, ale uvolněné a pootevřené a tak lákavé a blízko a Deanovi by stačilo se jen naklonit a mohl by ho políbit.

Ne že by tedy chtěl Case líbat. Rozhodně ne, no, možná jen trochu. Jen občas, jako třeba právě teď. Dobře, tak možná pořád a už pěkně dlouho, ale komu by záleželo na tom, co Dean chce?

Dean rychle potřásl hlavou, aby se zbavil všech těch dotěrných myšlenek, a se Samovou pomocí se mu podařilo dotáhnout Case k posteli a složit ho na ni.

„Myslím, že je mi –" pokusil se Cas trochu váhavě něco říct, a Dean už čekal, že si začne zase stěžovat na Gabriela a na to, jak mu není dobře, ale Cas se zarazil uprostřed věty, zmatený. Nic neříkal, jen se na Deana díval, jako pokaždé, a Dean zakroutil hlavou, pustil ho a udělal dva kroky od něj, do společensky mnohem přijatelnější a pro něj méně psychicky náročné vzdálenosti.

Cas se okamžitě zase zamračil a mírně se skrčil, jako dítě, které se snaží zahnat bolení břicha tím, že si přitáhne kolena k tělu.

Sam zmizel na opačnou stranu místnosti, ve snaze dostat se co nejdál od nich, ve tváři nebezpečně zamyšlený výraz, v ruce mobil, jako by chtěl volat Bobbymu, ale nebyl si přesně jistý, na co se ho vlastně zeptat. Na to, jestli můžou andělé trpět bolestmi? Na kletby, které můžou přitroublí archandělé házet na svoje mladší, ne tak mocné, ale zato mnohem milejší mladší bratry? Než se do rovnice přidal Cas, Bobby ani nevěděl, že existují andělé, stejně jako oni dva se Samem.

Dean viděl, jak Sam nejistě přešlápl z nohy na nohu, kousl se do rtu a ruka s mobilem mu klesla.

Protočil oči a znovu se podíval na Case, protože to Cas byl ten, kterého všechno bolelo, protože měl bratra idiota. Sam zvládne pět minut bez toho, aby na něj Dean dával pozor.

Cas měl na čele perly potu a kromě obličeje mu teď zbělaly i už zase pevně sevřené rty. Prsty měl zaryté do přikrývky a Deana na okamžik napadlo, že kdyby měl Cas do jeho přikrývky ty prsty zaryté z trochu jiných důvodů… Znovu potřásl hlavou. Možná se mu to mírně vymykalo z rukou? Tak, správně, soustředit se. Vyřešit problém. Pohoda.

Dean si dlouze povzdychl a znovu zamířil k zamračenému andělovi. Po krátkém zaváhání si sedl vedle něho na postel, protože, ve skutečnosti, to vlastně byla jeho postel, a opřel se zády o její vysoké dřevěné čelo. Nejistě se podrbal ve vlasech, ale nakonec jen beze slova pokrčil rameny, sklonil se nad Casem a položil mu dlaň na rameno, pevně rozhodnutý říct mu něco uklidňujícího, zatímco Sam, pokud ví, co je pro něj dobré, zatraceně rychle přijde na to, jak celou tuhle situaci vyřešit.

Vidět Case trpět nebylo správné. Cas byl anděl. Andělé netrpěli. Andělé dostali nakládačku, pak ji vrátili a nakonec odešli středem, úplně v pohodě.

Cas na něj zíral, oči rozšířené, a najednou se narovnal a dřív, než Deanovi došlo, co se vlastně děje, posunul se na posteli až k němu, hezky po kolenou, a přitiskl se k němu. V podstatě se mu vyšrábal až do klína, jeho váha podivně příjemná. Obličej zaryl Deanovi do krku, prsty v látce jeho košile, jeho dech byl na Deanově kůži horký.

Dean zrudl až po špičky uší, když zaslechl, jak ze sebe Sam dostal jakýsi přidušený, ale docela určitě pobavený zvuk, ale místo toho, aby se po něm otočil a okřikl ho, rozhodl se ho raději ignorovat, protože jinak by se musel propadnout studem. Co taky říct bratrovi, když vám na klíně sedí chlápek, co je ve skutečnosti anděl, do kterého jste už bůhví jak dlouho zamilovaní? Někdy je lepší sklopit hlavu a mlčet, když si z vás váš mladší sourozenec dělá legraci. „Ehm… Casi?" zamumlal Dean a kousl se do rtu. „Co přesně teď děláš?"

Cas trhnul ramenem a přitisknul se k němu ještě blíž, prsty zaryté v jeho ramenou. Ani na okamžik ho nenapadlo slézt z něj dolů. „Je mi líp," zabrblal mu do krku.

Dean se nechápavě zamračil. Co tím kruci mohl – „Cože?"

„Když se tě dotýkám," vysvětloval Cas netrpělivě a trochu se zavrtěl. Spokojeně vydechl. „Je mi líp." Jeho hlas zněl mnohem silněji, z toho místa, kde měl tvář pořád ještě zarytou do jeho krku. „Ne úplně jako vždy, ale mnohem líp. Musí to být součástí Gabrielova kouzla."

Jasně, Gabriel. Dean na okamžik skoro zapomněl.

Kdo by mu to mohl vyčítat, když mu Cas _seděl na klíně_?

Přidušeně se zasmál a bezděky prsty sklouzl Casovi po bocích. Co bylo zvláštního na tom, že se ho chtěl dotknout? Nedělal nic špatného. A Cas sám říkal, že to z nějakého důvodu, kterému rozuměl jenom Gabriel, pomáhá na jeho kletbu. „No, pokud ses ke mně chtěl tulit, stačilo jenom říct," dostal ze sebe, jako chabý pokus o vtip.

Cas se od něj mírně odtáhl, jen tak, aby na něj viděl, překvapeně zamrkal nad jeho slovy, a pak mírně přivřel oči a naklonil hlavu na stranu, pohled upřený na Deana a skoro děsivě intenzivní.

Dean si nervózně odkašlal a uhnul pohledem, ale nepustil ho.

„Vážně?" zamumlal Cas a zatěkal pohledem mezi jeho očima, jako by v nich hledal jakoukoli známku po lži. A potom, a Deanovi se málem zastavilo srdce šokem, se k němu znovu naklonil blíž a políbil ho.

Dean si ani nevšiml, kdy se Sam rozhodl vytratit se ven z místnosti.


End file.
